Summer Dance off
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: The munks and 'ettes are known for singing but,what happens when Alvin sees an Ad for a Dance off and asks the chipettes?Who will when?PS.I wont do one of those lame ties,someone will win!
1. Chapter 1

"Look at this!"Alvin said holding a magizine

"What?"Simon asked as he looked at what Alvin was reading

"The dance off!"We could compete with the chipettes!"Alvin said

"Is there one just for fun?"Theodore asked him

" A wise mine said "Dance offs are not for fun,but for money."Alvin said looking up with a hand on his chest

"Never heard that before."Simon mumbled

"You will one day,wait for it."Alvin said as he called the chipettes

"Who is it?"Brittany said as she answered the phone

"Me,Alvin."Alvin said

"What do you want?"Brittany asked him a bit coarse

"Whats wrong with your voice?"Talk to much?"Alvin said as he smirked

"No,i went to camp."We yell a chant for everything!"And talk all the time!"Brittany said

"Right up your ally,"What i wanted was do you want to have a dance off?"Alvin said into the phone

"Like,you and your brothers and me and my sisters?"Brittany asked him

"No,me you and a pickle,yes Your sisters and my brothers and us!"Alvin said loudly

"Okay,okay

"Then,its on."Alvin said with a evil grin on his face

"Its on."Brittany said also smiling

* * *

**I guess its on!How was this?i need at least 3 reviews to contine!**


	2. Its on agian!

**Lol,i got 3 reviews so yes,i am updating in the same day!Lets go!Oh,and thank you for the reviews!**

"Lets go were gonna be late for school!"Jeanette said as she grabbed her stuff

"That is what i was trying to reach for."Brittany said dully on her bed

"Hey Britt,what about that Dancey offey thingy?"Eleanor asked as she sat on the bed

"Oh,yeah we have to Be there next Thursday."Brittany said putting her hair in the ponytail

"So,in a week from now?"Jeanette asked

"A week from now!"Brittany we need to practice!"Eleanor said wide-eyed

"Yeah yeah,don't cry."Brittany said putting on her backpack

"I'm not crying,well i am but well UHHH!"Eleanor cried out

"That was crying."Brittany said

"Shut-up."Eleanor saID

"Make up,group hug,together for ever."Remember that song?"Jeanette said trying to hug them

"Yeah,but its blurry because i was FIVE!"Brittany yelled

"Oh really?"This year?"Eleanor said

"I'M NOT 5!"Brittany yelled making a scene outside

"SURE SEEMS LIKE IT!"Eleanor yelled

"Why does my life have to be like this,i'm a good person!"Jeanette said sighing

"Hey guys!"Alvin said as him and his brothers ran over to them

"What did you call me?"Brittany asked him about calling her guy

"Whatever,hey _girls _you happy?"Alvin said

"Thank you for your service."Brittany said smirking

"How do you feel about the Dance off?"Jeanette asked Simon

"Well,i don't like the idea but i'm okay."Alvin is a pain in the butt."Simon answered

"Same here about Britt,who takes an hour for their hair only?"Jeanette asked him

"People with good hair!"Brittany said to her from overhearing

"I wish the had a dance off just for fun."Eleanor said to Theo

"Yeah,me too."Theodore answered

"Yeah,now its World War 4."Eleanor said

"What happened to 3?"Theo asked the blonde chipette

"Alvin and Brittany's fight in 2008."Remember the one about the cereal?"Eleanor said and asked

"Yep,how can you get made over something you eat?"Theodore asked

"Don't ask me!"Eleanor said

* * *

_In school_

_"_We the school has figured out that The chipmunks and chipettes are doing th Dance off!"The teacher said

"Yeah,and The chipettes will rock the place!"Brittany said proudly

"Says who!"Alvin said angry

"Says me!"Brittany yelled

"Whoa,one person so much!"Alvin said

"Yes,i am important"Brittany said

"Quit is golden,But ducktape is silver."Alvin said

"Whatever!"I'm gonna beat you!"Brittany said madily

"Yeah right!"Its on agian!"Alvin said

"Yeah,the winner is the best chipette!"Brittany yelled

"Or chipmunk!"Alvin added

"ITS ON!"The both yelled


	3. NEWS FLASH!

"Hurry up!"We are going to be late!"Simon said as he looked at the clock

"For what?"Alvin asked walking in the room

"We have to practice!"Theodore said to Alvin

"No,we don't!"Guys,we got this in our blood!"Alvin said

"Our hippy parents danced?"Theodore asked as Simon slapped his forhead

"No,but still it sound better than practicing!"Alvin said turning on the T.V when something came up

It was on the news,and it said about trhe dance off.

"Look!"There's us on the news!"Alvin said as it showed a pic of them

"Yeah,it's about the Dance Off."I guess its a big thing."Theodore said

"The prize is A million dollars!"The T.V said

"T.V say what?"Simon said wide eyed

"WE HAVE TO PRACTICE!"Alvin yelled grabbing them

"I thought you would be the last person on earth to say that!"Simon said surprized

"LETS GO"Alvin yelled as they ran out the door.


	4. see news agian!

**Okay,in this story Jeanette is the oldest,and so is Simon,and ya know tallest to shortest!Okay!lets go!oh,and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Girls look at this!"Eleanor said as she turned on the news channel.

"The prize is a million dollars!"Jeanette said

"Whats a million dollars?"Brittany asked coming in the room

"The dance Off!"Jeany and Ellie screamed

"Oh,gosh!"Thats enough for,for!"Brittany said having a vision

_Brittany's vision_

_"MAID!"BUTLER!"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"Brittany yelled_

_"Sorry princess Brittany,what do you need?"The butler said_

_"I want all the dimonds in the world!"Brittany said dreamily_

_"Your wish well be granted my lady"He said with a box of dimonds_

_"Yay!"A pink one!"Brittany said_

_"This is the best day ever!"Brittany added_

-End of daydream

"Earth to Brittany!"Eleanor said waving her hand over her face

"GUYS WE GOTTA WIN THIS!"Britany screamed louldy

"Why?"Jeanette asked

"Think of what I-"I mean _we _can get!"Brittany said

"I still think we should just have fun!"Eleanor said happily

"Yeah,i agree with Eleanor!"Jeanette said

"Who is the oldest?"Brittany said forgetting that Jeanette was **A.N[I told you thats the way this story goes!]**

"ME!"Jeanette said louldy

"Oh,yeah well still i'm cuter so let's go!"Brittany said dragging them to the studio

* * *

**Please R&R!Thanks for the reviews,and that little green button!**


End file.
